1. Field
This disclosure relates to an apparatus having a planar structure to generate a magnetic field for wireless power transmission and reception.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless energy transmission technology may be used to charge mobile devices, for example, a telephone, a camera, a video camera, an audio player, an electronic shaver, a lantern, and any other mobile device known to one of ordinary skill in the art.
In addition, wireless energy transmission technology may be used in a biomedical field to transmit power to a device implanted into a body. As an example, when the wireless energy transmission technology is applied to the biomedical field, a transmission axis of a receiving end may be arbitrarily changed relative to a transmitting end. For example, when power is wirelessly transmitted to a capsule endoscope, and when a transmitting end and a receiving end include a plane inductor, a transmission axis of the receiving end may be arbitrarily changed, and thus the transmitting end and the receiving end may experience difficulties in communication and transmission and reception of energy.